powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Yousuke Shiina
"The wind howls, the sky rages. Air Ninja, HurricaneRed!" is of the Hurricanegers. Biography Hurricaneger The leader of the team, though a bit dim-witted, Yousuke's courage and determination make up for his slow-thinking. At age 19, he works at a window cleaning service. He eventually meets up with Ichiro Taishu, a fellow student in the Air Ninja class who dropped out after seeing that it wasn't his place to be a ninja and attempted to have Yousuke quit too. But after seeing Yosuke in action, Taishu accepts it and wishes his friend good luck. Yousuke later almost got himself killed to provide the vaccine for Ikkou Kasumi. Gokaiger Years later, Yousuke fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. He was seen fighting alonside Sasuke of Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, they went back to back, and took out a group of Gormin who surrounded the two red ninja.After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Hurricane Red powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Yousuke returned in Gokaiger, along with Nanami and Kouta, and actually changed into the Hurricanegers and fought alongside the Gokaigers. After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Yousuke and his teammates once again received their keys back, allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Boukengers, Magirangers, and Dekarangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Yousuke, alongside Nanami and Kouta (the Gouraigers and Shurikenger were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Hero Taihen Hurricane Red appears in the Super Hero Taihen net movie, Kamen Rider Murder Mystery! You’re the Great Detective! as one of the suspects for the murders of , , and . Super Hero Taisen Z , Red Hawk, and HurricaneRed as seen in Super Hero Taisen Z.]] to be added 10 Years After After the incident of Hurricaneger is over, he traveled around the world (but probably returned for a short time in Gokaiger events). He finds a mysterious boy and named him Tenkai. Days later, Tenkai is kidnapped, being responsible for it, he is forced to become Hurricane Dark and steals Shinobi Medals. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Yousuke's appearances in the "Versus Series", Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger and Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Alata (Gosei Red) also dresses as Yousuke in the Hurricaneger cosplay. Akibaranger HurricaneRed appears with his teammates, aiding the Akibarangers in restoring their Gouraiger allies. The Hurricanegers also give them their Inordinate Power, the Inordinate Bazooka. The Hurricaneger trio later appeared with the Gouraigers and Shurikenger, as part of the six official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. HurricaneRed is seen on a magazine in episode 12 Season Two, he appears with TyrannoRanger and RyuuRanger as AkaRed hands the Sunday 7:30AM time slot from Super Sentai to Hiroyo Hakase for her "older brother" Prism Ace. HurricaneRed - Space Union Ninja HurricaneRed= HurricaneRed gained a "power-up" from AkibaYellow which allow him to use Space Union Ninja School's ninjutsu, as well as gain access to Shuriken's Bat. He tried to perform Super Ninpou: Secret Hitting Thousand Knock but failed. ;Arsenal *Shuriken's Bat - HurricaneDark= Ten years after their debut, Yousuke becomes the terrorist Hurricane Dark, standing against his former teammates. http://www.jefusion.com/2013/06/a-look-at-hurricaneger-v-cinemas-dark-hurricane-red.html Hurricane Dark ;Arsenal **Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru }} Ranger Key The is Yousuke Shiina's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Hurricane Red Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as Hurricane Red. It was also used by Gai Ikari on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers while fighting Action Commander Bongan. *Among several changes as he, Luka, Don, and Ahim fought against Zangyack while Joe was absent. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers with Gouraigers and Shurikenger while fighting Action Commander Senden. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. When Satarakura Jr. and Sandaaru Jr. appeared, the Hurricanegers temporarily retook their Ranger Keys and fought alongside the Gokaigers. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Yousuke received his key and became Hurricane Red once more. Red Spirit As the twenty-sixth Red, Hurricane Red's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. In his role call, he briefly changed to Gao Red, Hurricane Red, AbaRed, Deka Red, Magi Red, then back to himself as a demonstration of his power. While being binded by Time Demon God Chronos, Aka Red recreated Hurricane Red's Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru for Bouken Red, allowing him to use the Kage no Mai attack to successfully free Aka Red. Imitations *A copy of Hurricane Red was created by Madogi as part of the Fake Rangers. Madogi of the Phantom Beast Corps created evil duplicates of the Earth Ninja to draw out the real ones as part of Sandaaru's plan to trap them to lure out Gozen to destroy the barrier he made with the Raging Arrow medal. Though the the fakes were destroyed after this, this was part of Sandaaru's plan to take control of the Hurricanger, Gouraiger, as well as Shurikenger with special collars to force Gozen to feel sadness so he could remove the Grieving Bow medal she possessed from within her body. *The Alienizer Ginjifuan Kazak took the form of Hurricane Red, appearing to come to the aid of the Abarangers, and then proceeded to attack them. Behind the scenes Portrayal Yousuke Shiina is portrayed by . As HurricaneRed, his suit actor was . Notes *Yousuke's Hurricane Dark form is reminiscent of Gedou Shinken Red from Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku, as they are both dark forms taken by the Red hero. See also *Shane Clarke, his Power Ranger counterpart from Power Rangers: Ninja Storm Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:SS Protagonist Category:Sentai Leader Category:Ranger Legend Category:Hurricanegers Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai Black Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai Wind-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers